


【铁虫】宿舍法则（pwp）

by centimetre



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, spider man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centimetre/pseuds/centimetre
Summary: Tony早就看出了Peter对他的喜欢，可他还是想不明白，这个小男孩为什么整天都对他恶语相向呢……





	【铁虫】宿舍法则（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 青少年向，无插入的小破车，行为恶劣预警

“哐当——”房间里传来剧烈的响声，随之而来还有青少年的怒吼，“Tony stark！……你脑子有病吗！……”

“ouch！我的耳朵！”Ned把耳朵贴在门上听着屋内的情况，门突然被撞击发出的声响把他的耳朵震的嗡嗡的，他揉着耳朵离开门板，无奈的摇了摇头，对身后的人说道，“唉……他们两又吵架了……”

发出这声怒吼的不是别人，正是Tony的室友，Peter Parker。Peter和Tony两人并不是同一个班级，却在开学的时候阴差阳错地分到了同一个宿舍。

因为性格的原因，两个人虽然住在同一个宿舍却没有什么交集——一个是万人迷的花花公子，一个是整天只知道学习的书呆子。

虽说Tony连教室都没去过几次，却以天才的头脑永远都会取得优异的成绩。整个系的人都对这个宿舍的人抱以崇拜的目光，毕竟这个宿舍里的两个人都是顶尖的学霸——一个年级第一，一个年级第二——但是很不幸，Peter永远都是那个年级第二。

问题就出在这里，Peter搞不明白，Tony 整天到处风流，几乎都不去上课，这幅吊儿郎当的状态，永远都是被女生包围着——他承认，Tony是长得很好看没错，特别是他那双眼睛，让人有种沉溺在海洋的感觉，就连同为男生的Peter也会常常为此痴迷——可是Peter就是不爽Tony！这种花花公子从来不看书，而自己每天都泡在图书馆，凭什么Tony可以考的比他好！

而就在刚才，Peter和他的好哥们Ned相约洗漱之后到Ned宿舍拼死星模型，并进行了一个依依不舍地道别，但在推开宿舍的那一瞬间，Peter的好心情全都不见了——Tony正坐在他的桌子旁，不知道鼓捣着什么，而桌上那颗鲜红的心形物件很是扎眼——不知道又是准备去泡哪个小姑娘用的花招。Peter怒气冲冲地把门摔上，走到Tony面前，“Tony stark！你在我桌子上干什么！”Peter一边怒吼着，一边把Tony摆放在他桌子上的东西挥到了地上，“你没有你的桌子吗？你这人怎么回事！！”

可别误会，Peter其实并不是那么暴躁的男孩，只是对于Tony——无论Tony做什么事都会让Peter看不惯，特别是整天欺骗学校那些单纯的女孩子——Peter会有事没事破坏Tony的泡妞计划——以此来达到某种方面的心理平衡。

“hey，宿舍可是我们两共享的家，用下桌子怎么了？”Tony仰起头看着Peter暴躁的样子，蜜罐一下的眼睛仿佛想要黏住Peter一样，他对Peter莫名其妙的发怒也很暴躁，但他依然不打算和Peter吵——一如往常，相比起Peter的愤怒，Tony的沉默显得异常的冷静，只不过他那种Tony stark式的语气让Peter听着更是火大。

一旁的凳子被Peter发泄地踢了一脚，在地上摇晃了几下，又稳稳的停了下来，“fuck！谁和你住一个家了！”男孩的耳朵尖红红的，他尴尬摸了摸鼻子，也不知道在掩饰什么，然后慌慌忙忙地提着还未来得及放下的书包摔门而出，可怜的门在猛烈的撞击下又一次发出了巨大的声响。

Tony躺在椅子上，满是无奈地盯着紧闭的门，他把这个男孩放在心尖上，他怎么就怎么讨厌他呢？他摇摇头叹了口气，然后弯下腰去捡拾哪些被Peter挥洒到地上的东西。

——————

Peter再次回到宿舍时，天已经蒙蒙黑了，宿舍也是黑漆漆的一片。看来Tony不在，没准抱着今下午鼓捣的东西去泡哪个女孩子了。Peter这样想着，却在打开灯后被桌前的人吓了一跳，“你……Tony stark！”

这次Tony没有在Peter的床上，也没有占用Peter的桌子，而是静静地坐在自己的桌子面前，一切看起来都那么正常——除了那在腿间还做着上下撸动的动作的手。

“damn it！！”让Peter又一次发怒的，不光是因为Tony在寝室里解决生理问题——他能理解血气方刚的青少年，难免需要发泄，毕竟自己也会在夜深人静的时候悄悄地……

咳，不扯远了。其实Peter对撞破Tony自慰的事情早就感到面红耳赤，他本打算关上灯默默离开房间，但就在转身时，他的眼神不经意间扫过Tony时——Peter才不是想看看Tony的性器有多大而故意偷瞄的，就算是也只是想和他比比大小——可是闯入Peter眼帘的不是裸露的阴茎，男孩的性器上搭着一块格纹的布料，手掌隔着那块熟悉的布料摩擦着性器的动作没有停下——Peter楞了有半秒才反应过来——那块布料！是他的内裤！Tony stark居然拿他的内裤自慰！

Peter把书包往桌上一扔，在吼出那句话的同时把手伸向了Tony的性器——当然，他只是想拿回他的内裤，然而Tony却像是有所准备一样，忽的松开了性器转而握住Peter的手，并引向了自己的阴茎。

“shit！”Peter的脸一下子涨红，隔着润湿的布料感受到了掌心下的性器又膨胀了一些——现在，他不用看也知道小Tony到底有多大了，Tony死死地箍着Peter的手腕，在自己的阴茎上蹭弄着，Peter就算用上两只手也无法挣脱束缚，“放开我！你是变态吗！”

因为Peter的挣扎，本就高高扬起的性器被男孩胡乱摆动的手四处摩擦刺激，Tony明显感受到自己的阴茎在兴奋地跳动，他敢打包票，要是Peter再蹭两下，他绝对会射出来的。Peter咽了咽口水，一只手握紧Peter手腕高高举起，另一手顺着Peter腰线搂紧男孩，两人的距离被拉近，房间里充满了暧昧的气息，两人心照不宣地选择了沉默而不去打破这种氛围。

Tony把Peter越拉越近，他把一条腿卡进男孩的胯间，他明显感受到了Peter也起了反应——一个鼓鼓囊囊的地方正抵着他的大腿。他仰起头，Peter低垂着眼看他的样子让他又一次感到口干舌燥，他把男孩的头压向自己，然后吻了上去。Tony像濒危的鱼一般吸吮着男孩的唇。

津液在两个人分开的时候拉出了色情的银丝，Peter有点脱力的靠坐在了Tony的大腿上，“你说没错，我就是变态。” Tony的手已经探进了男孩松松垮垮的运动裤，“放着那么多金发碧眼的大胸美女不去泡，我偏偏喜欢上你这个没胸没屁股的书呆子。你说我不是变态是什么。”

Peter忘记了反抗，被松开的手也还停留在空中，不知该如何安放，他就这样呆呆地盯着Tony，如果没有理解错的话，Tony是在给自己表白？他从来没想到过Tony会喜欢他——在他看来，Tony喜欢的就算不是金发碧眼的大胸美女，也至少是个女孩子吧——所以他从来不敢和Tony坦白，只能用各种奇奇怪怪的方法破坏Tony与女孩子的相处来满足自己的私人欲望，就连在夜深人静的时候被窝里悄悄的自慰，也是听着Tony的呼吸声，意淫着Tony用各种姿势操弄自己。

“Peter……其实你也喜欢我吧……”Tony的手握住Peter柔嫩的阴茎，指甲恶劣的刮弄的尖端，逼得那里开始往外冒出乳白色的液体，“你看我就这样摸一摸你，你就已经迫不及待了。”

Peter更是被Tony的话唬住了，他从未想过，自己喜欢Tony这件事会被人知道，但他不愿承认，想想曾经在脑海里想象过的场景如今全变成了现实，他别过头抿紧嘴唇，却也堵不住因为色情的揉捏发出的轻哼。

见Peter既不接受，也不拒绝，Tony的动作更是大胆起来，他的手从抚摸转为撸动着男孩的性器，在到达根部时还不忘记揉搓末端的两颗小球。

“可是……Peter……我想不明白，你明明就喜欢我——别夹那么用力！”也不知道Peter是故意还是因为兴奋，双腿突然合拢，把Tony卡在腿间的用力夹了一下，Tony吃痛的叫了一声，手上的活却一点没耽误，“为什么会那么针对我……”

一直沉默的Peter终于开口了，“既然喜欢我……唔……身边还……嗯……围着那么多女孩子干嘛……”如此坦诚的话语以及自己断断续续的色情语调，让Peter更加感到羞耻，脸上的绯红像是晕开的水墨一般染上了每一寸肌肤。

男孩的坦白让Tony的脸上露出一种了然一切的笑容，“我只不过是找她们讨教一下该怎么追求喜欢的男孩”看到Peter紧锁的眉头终于舒展开来，男孩对他的误解终于消除了。那么他也可以——

Tony扯下松松垮垮挂在Peter胯上的内裤，“原来我的Pete是在吃醋呀”，早已被玩弄得勃起的阴茎蹦跳出来，Tony低头小心翼翼地亲吻着男孩的性器，在经过前端时，他抬起眸子看了一眼Peter，作弄似的伸出舌头舔了一下，男孩被这种酥酥麻麻的感觉刺激地又用力夹紧了双腿，“不……不要这样子……”

“那这样子可以吗？”Tony的舌尖离开阴茎，抬起头来握住Peter的细腰，又向前挪了挪，两根挺立的性器瞬间碰撞到了一起，Tony伸出手把两根肉棒环了起来，他拿起被遗忘到一旁的格纹布料包裹住两根性器。布料的粗糙感让Peter感到难受，他把手搭上Tony的肩膀，不安分地扭动着腰肢。

Peter的衣服也早就被撩高，裸露的胸膛因为两人的靠近正面对着Tony的脸，对于送上门的美餐，Tony毫不犹豫地选择了含住眼前的红缨，温热的舌头不断地挑逗着被含住的乳首。“Tony——”

“Pete，你知道吗……每次……用你的内裤自慰……”Tony的声音因为性欲变得断断续续，“我都会想象我是在进入你……”两根肉棒像是在打架一般，在布料里颤抖着，“想象……我……射在了你的里面……”

“唔……哈啊……”

或许是Tony的话太过色情，Peter先一步射了出来，一部分精液被布料吸收，另一部分则是顺着性器滑落又蹭到了Tony的肉棒上。

“啊……哈……”Tony也随即射了出来，两个人的精液把那条本就有点润湿的格纹内裤弄得湿漉漉的。Tony顺势躺在椅子的靠背上，眯着眼看着Peter。

“这么说……你不止一次用我的内裤自慰了？”Peter的脸因为高潮泛起了与平时害羞不同的殷红，Peter没有等Tony回答，站起身来背对着Tony，接下来又趴到了桌上掰开了自己的臀瓣，那里的小穴早已因为性欲开始泛滥着肠液“现在，你不用想象了——”

————

“哐当——”又是东西撒落到地上的声音，前来约Peter一起拼模型的Ned赶紧敲了敲门，“Peter？”

“Tony——”传来的不是Peter的回答，而是Peter的一句低吼，虽然声音听起来怪怪的，但不过Peter没事就好——反正他们俩吵架从来没闹大过，过会就好了。

“他们怎么又吵架了？”Ned无奈地耸耸肩，“看来今晚拼不了模型了……唉……”


End file.
